The Soldier They Left Behind
by SpectrumLight
Summary: Due to a terrible accident that stole her memories, Ása is lost and separated from the other Asgardians. So when the crown prince is banished from Asgard and she is presented an offer about her past, her loyalties are tested. Should she stay by her beloved royals who saved her or take the chance to discover her mysterious past that is somehow connected to Midgard? AU
1. Labels

**HELLO! This is a restart of a story I tried to start awhile back. This is (hopefully) an improved version and I hope you like it! BTW, reviews are great incentive to write more ;)**

**Thanks to my beta, SunsetWanderer!**

Chapter 1 - Labels

I have always hated labels. I have always been labelled a freak; a weakling; strange; runt; names that have followed me for my whole life. I have always known I was different. If not the fact that I was dark while everyone else had fair eyes and hair, then the fact that I was a woman that refused to be subjugated. I was admired for my different looks, but I rejected, and pushed away men who had put themselves forward. Of course, they still tried, but my answer would always be the same. I have no family and no real friends; my whole life, everything that I remember, has been in the service of Odin. A trusted servant who would take any task; a maid, a serving woman, a waitress, an errand runner, a stable hand or any other duty that needed fulfilling. I don't know why, but I have always felt such devotion towards The Allfather and Lady Frigga, who have always been so kind to me. They both know me by name and if either ever needed help, I was their first call. That was why I was not surprised the day when Lady Frigga called for me. Little did I know that it was going to send my world tumbling down.

* * *

I scrambled as I slipped from taking a corner too fast. The servant corridors were bustling with activity and my antics received multiple stares, but they were of sympathy, not judgement.

"You're late, aren't ya?" A male voice that I didn't recognise called out with an accompaniment of sniggers followed as rushed through the people.

"Very funny. Yet, I can only imagine Lady Frigga will not share your sentiments of amusement." I called over my shoulder and nearly crashed into a serving woman with a platter.

After a hurried apology, I kept going. I didn't normally rush like this; in my opinion, the other nobles could make do with my lateness. I normally had ample time before an _important_ request, so I was unprepared. Today would have been my day off. Though, if it was changed to a day with Lady Frigga, I wouldn't mind. I saw the entrance to the Lady's chambers and I slowed to a walk. I attempted to tidy my curly hair that I had not had time to contain and straighten my dress before lightly rapping on the door. A large guard, who I had come to call Bert (not an Asgardian name, but from our joint imagination on the many days I was forced to sit there waiting for entry), opened the door and smiled at me while waving me inside.

"You are late, Ása. She was expecting you ten minutes ago." He chatted as he escorted me to her balcony.

I nodded, knowing full well that I was quite late. I gathered myself for the scolding I was to receive and knocked on the door. Instantly, a flurry of women dragged me inside and began to flutter around me like anxious birds. A tightening of ribbons here, the tidying of curls here, all the while each and every one of them was scolding as if it was as natural as breathing. Finally, they all spontaneously disappeared and I was left with only one older woman pushing me towards an open door.

"Ahh, Ása. My child, you made it. I was beginning to fret that you would not show." Lady Frigga spoke gracefully as the other women in the room vanished and she beckoned me over.

"Milady Frigga, I am terribly sorry. I was unprepared and I pray you will forgive me." I lowered my head while slowly walking towards the bench she was seated on.

She laughed before gently saying, "Child, I am solely jesting. I know it is your day of rest and that you cannot be expected at the ring of a bell, though may I say, you are very good at it. Nonetheless, I called you as I have an arrangement that I think you shall find very exciting."

She then patted the stone bench next to her and I tentatively sat down. The balcony where she was seated had a magnificent view of Asgard and its surrounding landscape. We sat silently for a few minutes before Lady Frigga decided to continue the conversation.

"You have heard of Lady Sif?" Her question caught me off-guard, so a moment passed before I replied.

"The legendary maiden warrior? The woman who could slay as many Frost Giants as Prince Thor? Yes, milady. I am quite in awe of Lady Sif." It was true; I thought she was quite amazing for being able to do what she could do.

Lady Frigga smiled and continued with a sentence that left me breathless, "She has decided that more women should follow in her footsteps and few noblewomen have taken up the cause, so I thought that you would be a suitable candidate."

"Milady, are you suggesting that I become a warrior?" I could feel my heart flutter with excitement as she made no move to correct me.

"If you prove yourself worthy, then yes. Ása, I think you will make a good warrior. I can see from your good soul that you will make a fine and just fighter. Lady Sif has heard of your loyalty and is impressed by your spirit. She is willing to train you alongside her few noble female students. Now, change into more suitable clothes; Lady Sif is coming soon and since you were late, the time before she arrives is quite short." She spoke words that I barely heard as I walked towards the door I had entered through.

Once again, a whirlwind of women picked me up and when I was released, I was attired in breeches, a tunic and leather boots. As I was shoved towards the door, I turned around to the woman and pushed her hands away after she tried to guide me. She gave a look, which I wholehearted returned, before she walked away and began grumbling under her breath about young people. I stepped through the door and a terrifying sight greeted me. The Lady Sif clad in full armour carelessly threw and caught a dagger as the Lady Frigga vacated the room. When she saw me walking through the doorway, she straightened and replaced the dagger in its sheath.

"You are the Lady Ása Vǫlvadóttir?" she spoke clearly, while not wasting any words.

I nodded and then said, "I am Ása Vǫlvadóttir, but I am not a Lady by any measure. I am a servant of the Allfather and Lady Frigga."

At this, she smiled, or more grinned like a cat about pounce on a mouse, "This is good. This means you will not be afraid to get your hands dirty and I will receive no undesirable attitude, correct?"

I paused, unsure whether to speak my mind or nod.

After deciding the former, I said "Yes Lady Sif. Though, the attitude may include a varying degree of obedience."

This caused her to really laugh, "Who said anything about obedience? You are a warrior now; when I am teaching and we are fighting, my word is law. Besides that, a warrior with spirit is something dearly needed. Undesirable does not mean obedient; I do not want a student who will simply agree with everything I say. I want someone with fire; without true fire, a warrior can never become more than mediocre. This is the first lesson you must learn and, pray, never forget. Also, we may not be equals yet, but you are starting on that road; do not call me Lady. It insinuates that I am better than you and that is not the purpose of a teacher. I am either Teacher or Sif; make your decision."

So, I looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, Sif. I am ready."

"Good, because now, there is no turning back."

**What do you think of Ása? Also, any creative input is welcome. As for the accident mentioned in the summary; I have an idea, but if you guys have any, please tell me. Anyway, CHEERS! (IDK, I think that's my new signoff.)**


	2. Dammit Ása

**Thanks to Charlee56, for the very much needed kick up the arse to continue this!**

Chapter 2 - Dammit Ása

The sweat beaded on my forehead and trickled down my neck. The tunic and trousers I was wearing were damp and sticky against feverish skin. A resounding clang echoed around the arena as our swords met and Sif swirled around to face me again.

"You are getting better. Your speed and reflexes have finally caught up with your strength and poise." Sif's words came from behind clenched teeth, but her words were still mild.

I looked her in the eyes for a moment before pulling the sword upwards and twirling around to meet her. The muscles in my arms were fatiguing and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the fight much longer. Moving my sword, I drove her weapon downwards while bring my shield up in a subconscious move which saved my arm. She returned by circling her sword in the attempt of removing my grasp and while I was distracted, she brought her shield down for an attack to my temple. I broke her circle with a sharp upward strike and simultaneously blocked her blow while using my shield to hit her ribs. She only stopped for a moment as the air was knocked from her lungs, but it was enough.

I hit Sif again with the shield so that she leant backwards slightly before using my leg to sweep her feet from beneath her. She fell to the ground with a thud and a crash as her armour hardened her fall. Before she could stand or retaliate, I placed a sword at her throat. She stared at me in utter surprise as I struggled with shock as well. We were both bleeding (though I had many more cuts) but I had beaten the legendary Lady Sif.

I stepped back heavily as Sif stood. I stayed back, in a sign of respect, but stubbornly kept my head up as I waited for some punishment. I would be mucking out of the stables, serving in the mess hall with all those brutes that you could barely call men or perhaps a more creative punishment for insulting a superior.

Sif stood, brushed herself off and began to laugh. A light chuckle that caught me off guard; it only lasted a few moments, but it was enough. I continued to stand at attention with a passive expression covering my features as I waited for the episode passed. She stepped forward and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"You have gotten much better, Ása. Well done… Relax, Nátta*. Be proud, not fearful. With quite little training, you have become a skilled student." The use of my bequeathed nickname made me relax and a small smile began to break across my face.

I let my posture droop slightly and I bent over in the dust to retrieve Sif's sword. I spun the blade and pointed the handle towards her. It slid from my hand and I rolled my shoulders as I tried to untie the knots in my shoulders.

As I began to stretch aching muscles, Sif sent me a sideward glance and said "I believe you have been insincere Ása; you said that you had never welded a weapon before our training. You have trained before, have you not?"

I took a moment before responding "As far as I know, Sif, I have never trained. Ever since the accident… well, I have been unsure of my past."

I hoped she wouldn't press the subject; it was quite embarrassing that I didn't even know how I had lost my memories. I had tried asking around numerous times, but every time I had been rebuffed or ignored. Unfortunately, Sif wasn't satisfied.

"You have never told me what did happen to you. What happened to you, Nátta? Why can you not remember?" She spoke inquisitively, if insensitively.

The prickle of embarrassment began to rise up my neck, but my pride made me try to shove it to the pit of my stomach.

"Well, you see, it's a –"I said while trying to find the right words.

"Sif! What is this? You have been beaten by this mere waif of a woman?! Are you suffering from some terrible ailment or are you simply pampering this girl's pride?" A loud male voice called across the courtyard.

In the bright sunlight, all I could see was the silhouette of five men walking towards us and the leader, the one who had spoken out, gesturing wildly. I had expected the embarrassment to surge once more, but all I could feel was irritation and anger. I buried my anger beneath the surface, but this time, I wasn't going to let it go.

"No, I am fine! It is just that Ása is a warrior in training and she is becoming quite formidable. She may be small compared to you, but in all honesty, there are Frost Giants smaller than you, I would say!" Sif stepped up to my defence quickly, but a smile still graced her features.

The man laughed again, "As always, you are right Sif; Frost Giants are getting smaller! Though, I still fear that you are simply fuelling her pride. Let this… Ása speak. Can you speak, little girl?"

I drew level with Sif and said "Well, sir, what is it that I am supposed to say? That, yes indeed, I have beaten Sif in sword play and, yes indeed, I am a female warrior. Does your arrogance not allow you to see clearly or do you just choose not to see?"

He looked taken aback as the rest of the men and Sif began to laugh heartily. The blood quickly rose to his face, though it seemed more out of anger than embarrassment. He stepped forward until he was uncomfortably close.

"Do you know whom it is that you are mocking, little girl? It is I, Thor, Prince of Thunder, and little girl, I challenge you!" He spat out his words and then walked back to his sobering friends.

Thor?! The Crown Prince?! Ása, you idiot, what have you done?! He will smite you with a single throw and all this shall have been for nothing!

My tongue went to apologise, but my vanity put a stop to that immediately. I simply stood staring like a confused fool with nowhere to be. With a shove at my back, I turned to see Sif with a shield in her arms. She dropped it into mine and shook her head slowly.

"You have wounded his pride; he will not go easy on you. You should either yield or let him beat you early on. He will place you in the infirmary otherwise." Sif looked disappointed, though whether it was at Thor or myself I wasn't sure.

The rational, intelligent part of my brain began to run the scenarios, but the fiery pit in my stomach created a humming in my head that blocked out reason and thought.

"No. I will not be bullied. If I lose, so be it. Though, it will not be because I did not try."

With that idiocy out in the world, I turned back to the grinning man and readied my stance. He let out a bellow of a laugh/battle cry and charged.

I swung out of his way and mockingly, tapped him on the back with my sword. A hoot of low appreciation rung out in the rapidly growing crowd at my bold move and he turned back with slight blood lust in his eyes. Dammit Ása.

We exchanged glancing blows for the next terrifying minute as I tried to avoid any direct hits. _Direct hit with Mjolnir = Dead Ása_. He bore cuts on his cheek and shoulder from where my sword had grazed him, but I had yet to take any blows myself. He seemed to long to throw Mjolnir directly at me, but his honour kept him at bay.

Then, as I danced away, I felt my footing slip and at my moment of weakness, Prince Thor hit me squarely in the chest. I slammed into the ground with a painful thud and lay dazed as agony charged through my veins. I noticed dully that the crowds were cheering, for Prince Thor I assumed, and that somehow I was still alive. As the ringing in my head cleared, I noticed the prince strutting around like the arrogant prince he was.

_How could such a conceited, idiotic boy come from such noble, kindly parents?!_

Whether it was my remaining fury or the fact that he paraded with such superiority, I was not sure, but there was no way I could lose this.

Shakily (and painfully), I climbed to my feet and strode towards Prince Thor. Consumed by his glory, he failed to notice the sudden hush of the crowd and my return to my feet. He only seemed to notice as I rested my sword upon the back of his skull.

Well, you've gone this far Ása. You may as well finish what you started.

"Well, my Prince. I believe it would be fair to call it a draw."

My words were greeted with heavy silence for a moment before the air burst with cheers. Even the prince's companions joined the praise, which did little for my quaking nerves. I took a step back and drove my sword's point into the ground. Placing my hands upon its hilt, I lowered my gaze and awaited my punishment.

*** Nátta = Night (because she has dark colouring compared to everyone else)**


End file.
